I Wanna Touch You
by Heaven's Risen Demon
Summary: Conan/Shinichi has often held Ai's hand like in episode 130-131 and episode 230-231 to protect her. Or, is there other reasons? ConanxAi one-shot.


A/N: After finishing 'There's Gotta Be Somebody', I've made another story. Anyway, this is the sixth story I wrote so far. I've got the name from All-American Rejects' 'I Wanna'. Thanks for all the reviews and with your reviews, I have the power to write, so, enjoy.

By the way, this is also my first song FanFic. So, it might suck. It's also my first comedy genres. Or humor. I don't even know the difference between these two words.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Only Gosho A. does.

**Summary:** Conan/Shinichi has often held Ai's hand like in episode 130-131 and episode 230-231 to protect her. Or, is there other reasons? ConanxAi one-shot.

**Note:** Conan's POV.

(I Wanna Touch You)

**[PROLOGUE]**

It was a day that I will never forget. Every time I save Haibara, I will never forget that day, like how I had saved her from the explosion after the hijacking in a bus. I know I was protecting her because I needed her to finish the antidote, but that wasn't the reason. I actually don't know what the reason was. Every time I save her and hold her hand, somehow, it felt so right. It wasn't clear to me even though my Kaa-san said that Haibara likes me. Does she really like me? I just don't know. Maybe I was in love with her. Maybe that was why I feel so, so, comfortable whenever I hold her hand.

I was in my room in the Mouri Detective Agency as I looked out the window, looking at the sky with my thoughts doing their work in my head.

I was thinking about Haibara. I feel so uneasy when she's not here with me. My thoughts kept working on her only and I didn't think of anything else.

I laughed softly to myself watching her in my head as I laid my head down on the table with my arms as my pillow.

I really loved seeing her. How she gently shrugs her head to reply an obvious no. How her electric aquamarine blue eyes mesmerize my mind. How her angel-like laugh that is rarely or never heard affects my mental mind. How her usual trade mark smirk slowly dances around her lips. How…

Ugh! What am I thinking?

I lifted my head up quickly and looked back up in the sky.

And as I watched the clouds, Ai's face appeared before me.

Wait! Did I just call her by her first name? The questions in my head suddenly disappeared when I called Ai by her first name.

And that's when I knew.

I love Ai.

* * *

**[PRESENT]**

I took music class and singing lessons ever since I found out I loved. I was planning to sing for her. Because I'm sure if I tell her that I love her, I bet she'll just give me a sarcastic remark.

I took guitar lessons and Tou-san hired a singer for me to sing. There's this song I found and I decided to play and sing it in front of Ai. It's called 'I Wanna'.

I had to skip school to take the lessons because Valentine was near and I was thinking of singing in front of Ai.

I never thought I was this crazy in love with her. Maybe I was insane. It's funny because every time on singing and guitar lessons, my mind wasn't focus much because I kept thinking about her. I just hope she doesn't hate or slap me. Also, I just hope she could still be my friend.

* * *

**[4 days to Valentine]**

I spent the whole day practicing some more on my singing and my guitar playing. I wasn't that good at guitar but I know how to play a violin like Sherlock Holmes.

What the heck am I doing? I should be practicing right now. Not thinking about my idol.

* * *

**[3 days to Valentine]**

I got the guitar playing right. In fact, I passed. The only thing I need to work on is my singing. My voice still stinks but there was no way I'm giving up. This is for Ai and I'm giving it to her.

* * *

**[2 days to Valentine]**

I got the singing part right and now all I have to do is remember the lyric of the song. I could hardly remember the words because my head was too busy thinking of Ai. I have to write words on a piece of paper and of course I have been memorizing them.

* * *

**[1 days to Valentine]** {A/N: Now this is where the real beginning begins.}

I've memorized the words and now all that's left is to wait. But why bother wait? Just another two more days and it should be Valentine. {A/N: Now this part should be the best.}

I skateboarded to Hakase's house to meet up with Ai. I was kinda nervous whenever I am near Ai ever since I found out that I loved her. She always asked me where I was going every time I skipped school. But that was the point. I got nervous and I couldn't answer anything.

I raised my hand up, shaking in nervousness to knock the door. I just knocked twice and waited for someone to open.

The door was open and there stood me was, Ai! Yikes! What am I going to do?

"What is it, Kudou-kun?" she asked one hand still holding on the doorknob and the other at her hips.

I swallowed. "Um…" was all I said. "I… I…" And before I knew it, I fainted.

* * *

(A while later…)

I slid my eyes open slowly and found myself on a couch. I sat up and realized that I was in Hakase's house.

"What happened just now?" I asked myself rubbing the back of my head.

"You fainted when I asked, 'What is it, Kudou-kun?'," said a familiar girl's voice.

I quickly turned to the speaker and found that Ai was walking towards me with a cup of coffee.

I could feel my heart beating hard that my ears are shaking.

"What happened to you just now?" she asked.

"Well," I said trying to avoid her eyes, her beautiful and attractive aquamarine eyes. "Let's not talk about that, can we?"

She breathed out a sigh and placed the cup of coffee on the table. "Okay," she said. "But what are you doing here, anyway?"

I didn't answer. I knew it would be embarrassing to tell her that I wanted to touch her or see her. I think I was sweating at that time but I'm not sure.

"If you got nothing to tell me," she said, "then hurry up, finish the coffee and get out. Don't you know I was busy on the antidote?"

She stood up and turned on her heels and left.

"Wait, Ai!" I called.

She froze and turned her head to face me. "What did you call me?"

What did I call her? Oh snap! I called her by her first name. I stood up trying to be brave. "I… I sa… said Ai," I stammered.

Her eyes widened as she looked at me. She chuckled. "It's okay," she said, smiling. But, it wasn't a happy smile. And at first, I thought she liked me to call her by her first name. But then…

"At least you didn't call me by my _real_ first name."

I breathed out and tried to speak up but I couldn't. I didn't know why.

"Kudou-kun," she began. "What's got into you lately?"

I faced away from her. I didn't want her to look at me with suspicious in her eyes. It'll only make me blush. Or maybe I was already blushing.

"It's just that…" I stopped for a while and glanced at her. "Valentine day is coming and… well, I, wanted to ask you out."

I closed my eyes, and crossed my fingers, hoping that she would say yes.

"Kudou-kun," she said, softly. "Are you serious?"

I brought my head up to face her again. "Yes," I said with pride. "And I'm not joking." I stood up and held her hand. She gasped at this and I've could have sworn I saw her blushed. "Please, Shiho."

This time, I knew she was surprised that I called her real first name.

"Kudou-kun," she said, so softly that I could hardly hear her.

I silence her by putting my index finger on her lip and she looked at me. "Could you please call me, Shinichi from now on?" I asked. "And while we're in public, except the ones that know our identity, could you also call me Conan?"

She just stared at me. "Gosh," she finally said. "I don't know."

"Then, can you answer my first question?" I brought my face close to hers and I knew she was turning red. "Will you please go out with me?" I didn't dare say date. Maybe she might slap me for saying that.

I could feel her breathing hard. Maybe because I was acting out of character to her. Well, true because I have never done this to her before.

"I… Um. O… Okay," she finally said.

I smiled warmly at her. "Great," I said pulling my face back. "Get ready for tonight then."

"Make sure you come by at 8, okay?" she said.

"Well, it might take some time. I'm always fashionably late."

* * *

(8:01p.m.) {A/N: Okay. I know it is one minute late but this is comedy, and I was thinking to make it shorter.}

I arrived one minute late at Hakase's and I knew Ai wasn't waiting that long. I knocked on the door.

The door opened and I knew straight away it was Ai. And I was right.

I got mesmerized by her beauty and perfume. I took a little scent and even just a little, I got lost. Her beauty was what I got lost even more. She so beautiful and I knew she will be too in the future.

"Are you done, tantei-kun?" she asked, smirking.

I blushed in embarrassment. "Y… Yeah," I said.

"Come on," she said letting out her hand. "Aren't you supposed to lead me?"

"Right, I forgot." I took her hand and our date began.

* * *

(During our date)

We were watching a scary movie called, _the Descent_. {A/N: Sorry to interrupt but I'm sure people in America know this movie.}

Ai doesn't seem to be scared or terrified. She was just acting neutral as always by eating popcorn.

"You know," she whispered, trying not to disturb the watchers. "Why is it all the same?"

I frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"How come all scary movies are like that? Ghosts appear out of nowhere in the dark, people covered with blood get hit by cars, and most of all, scary music will be played whenever people are alone."

I shrugged. "I don't know," I answered. I actually brought her to watch a scary movie because I wanted her to hold me when she gets scared. But too bad my plan didn't work.

"Shinichi," she called. My heart started beating harder and faster. I have never heard her voice calling my first name. Whoever thought it sounded so beautiful? "Why are you asking me out?" she asked.

My face hot and my heart kept beating. Should I even tell her?

"Well," I said. "You're the only person who is mentally the same age as me."

"Normally you would ask me for a temporary pill so you can take Mouri-san our."

Mouri-san. Better known as Ran, my best friend. True I love her, but I _loved_ her. Right now, it feels so right going out with Ai, or Shiho. I just don't know which one to call her. Both the names sound beautiful. Oh yeah, and Sherry. I love that name as well.

"Well?" I heard Ai's voice and it snapped me out of my thoughts. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Shh," someone said behind us.

I ignored the person and my eyes kept themselves locked on Ai's. "The truth is," I began. She stared at me so I looked away trying to avoid her suspiciousness. I don't even know whether to tell her or not. "Um, well, because…" I stopped halfway.

"Because what?" she said. Oh god, I love her voice.

"B… Be… Because…" I took a glance at her I found myself staring in her eyes again. I swallowed. I got so mesmerized, so lost. Everything was lost inside of me, all because of her beautiful aquamarine eyes. "Why not I tell you tomorrow?" I suggested.

And then, I've never thought she'd be doing this, but, she snuggled on me. I blushed heavily that my cheeks were so hot like fire. "Okay," she answered, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I feel so embarrassed. Some of the people saw us and started talking about us. I was breathing heavily as well. My cheeks heat up, not even the air-conditioner could cool me down.

"You'll protect me, right?" Ai asked. "Like how the hero would do in all the movies."

I didn't say anything. I never knew she was acting like this either. She had become a new Haibara Ai. I managed to make a warm smile and caressed her hair. "Sure," I finally answered.

And there she lay, snuggling on me. I kept caressing her hair until she fell asleep. I guess the plan had changed. At least I managed to touch her. It was one of the best nights I had. Better than when I was about to confess to Ran that I love her in a five-star restaurant.

But this, this is different. This time it was Ai. And it was also another place. A place where I will surely remember. Well, actually this is the place where we (Ai and I) and the kids watched Gomera where a murder occurred.

Yeah. That was one of the most remembering place I can never forget. Because I still remember the time when Ai fell asleep next to me with Ayumi. How can I be so blind for not realizing how beautiful she looked when she's asleep?

* * *

(After the movie)

The movie was over and everyone was about to leave. Ai was still asleep.

"Ai?" I called. "Wake up."

Her eyes slid open slowly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "It's over?"

"Yeah."

She let out a yawn. "Then, let's go," she said.

* * *

(Hakase's house)

Once we went into the house, we saw Hakase at the main hall drinking coffee watching some knowledge show from a knowledge channel with a knowledgeable attitude by putting his chin in his hand like a knowledgeable scientist. {A/N: Wow. That's a lot of knowledge.}

"Shinichi-kun, Ai-kun," he said. "How was your date?"

I turned to Ai in shock. "You told him?" I asked.

She just answered by yawning. "Yeah. That isn't a problem, right?"

"I didn't tell Ran about my date with you."

"Oh, about Ran, Shinichi-kun," Hakase said standing up. "I told her about you two going out."

"What!"

"Calm down, Shinichi-kun. I didn't say anything about Shinichi, only Conan."

"But don't you know what happens to a kid when they go out that late at night?"

"Shinichi," Ai said. I calmed down after I heard her voice calling my name. "At least calm down a bit. It's nighttime and I'm sure you're disturbing the nearby neighbors."

I knew Hakase was shocked even though I didn't have to look at him. "Did Ai-kun call you Shinichi?" Hakase asked.

"Yeah," she said as she threw herself on the couch, lying down.

"Ai-kun," Hakase said worriedly. Well, he's always worried because she was like a daughter to him. "You should go sleep to your room upstairs."

"I don't want to," she whined. I gotta admit. She was kinda cute when she whined.

"Well, I'll be heading back to my room. I've finished my cup of warm milk already."

Warm milk! I thought he was drinking coffee.

"You know," I said coming towards her with hands in my pockets. "At least try to listen to your adopted father."

"I can do whatever I want to. I know what I'm doing."

She's kinda stubborn but I didn't mind. And then, I had a thought to show her a hint of my love for her.

I lifted her up. Bridal-style! It felt so comfortable to touch her.

"Shinichi?" she called. Oh lord, I hope I don't get lost by her voice.

I didn't answer her. I just went upstairs still carrying her. "Trust me," I said. "I won't do anything to you."

She bit her lip. Then, I blushed because she wrapped her arms around my neck! I almost lost balance. "I trust you," she said.

I smiled as warmly as I can.

I went into her room and placed her down on her bed. "And we have arrived," I joked.

She giggled a bit. "Thanks," she said. "I guess I have to owe you one for your trouble."

I shook my head. "No need," I said. "Just owe me tomorrow."

She laid down on her bed now as she covered herself with a blanket.

I wasn't going to waste this chance. I kissed her on the cheek and I could feel her cheeks heating up after I had kissed her. Well, I was caressing her cheek after I kissed her. That was how I knew her cheeks were heating up. Again, I really enjoyed touching her. It was so right. I guess I really am in love with her.

"Goodnight, Ai," I said, still caressing her cheek. "You made this night the best in my life." With that said, I stood up ready to leave.

But before I left the room, she said, "Sweet dreams to you too, Shinichi."

I smiled with my back turned. I was so happy to hear her said that. No more words were said after I went back home to the Mouri Detective Agency.

* * *

(Mouri Detective Agency)

I went up the stairs, slowly, because I was getting ready for any punishment what Ran might give. I knew she would punish me because I'm just a kid and I'm not allowed to go anywhere this late. Well, let's say Conan is a kid, not Shinichi.

I reached the top and there I stood in front of the door. I reached the doorknob and turned it. "Taidama," I said.

I found Ran standing in front of me, hands on both her hips as she looked at me with such serious eyes. Busted!

"Gomen, Ran-neechan," I said, bowing. "I was just…"

Before I could talk some more, Ran hugged me. She pulled back and gave me a smile. "Congratulations, Conan-kun," she said with such a cheerful way. "I heard it from Hakase. How was the date?"

I blushed as I remembered Ai snuggling on me at the theatre not long ago. "It was… fine."

"Well, tomorrow is Valentine Day. What are you planning to give her?"

"I don't wanna talk about that first Ran-neechan," I said as my cheeks heated up. "Besides, you might ruin the surprise for Ai."

Her smile then turned into a grin. "Did you call Ai-chan, Ai? Oh my gosh! Don't tell me you two kissed!"

My whole face turned red at those words. "No, no!" I said shaking my head. "We are still too young for that. Plus…"

I stopped in midsentence again when I saw Ran looking at me in suspicious. "Eh? Then, how do you know kids aren't suppose to do that?" she asked.

Shoot! Damn that Ran. She's got a point. How can a kid know that kids aren't supposed to kiss? Wait. That's it!

"Okay, it's true," I admitted.

"I knew it," Ran said, catching me red-handed.

"But it was only on the cheek," I protested.

"Oh. Well then, that's okay."

Phew. At least it's true, right?

"I'll going to sleep now," I said trying to escape from Ran just in case she asks me another question.

* * *

(The next day…) **[Valentine Day]**

I tried to dress up neatly. But I'm not the type to know about fashion. So, I just wear my casual outfit. The white shirt, blue jacket and the red bowtie. Well, this time it's a real bowtie, not the one Hakase invented.

Just like yesterday, I skateboarded to Hakase's house. This time, with a flower in my hand and I also brought my guitar. I hope I don't mess this up.

I breathed in, trying to relax myself from nervousness. I made it yesterday and I'm gonna make it today as well.

I knocked the door three times this time and as the door opened, Hakase was in front of me.

"Hakase," I said. "Is Ai home?"

"Ai-kun is taking a shower right now," he answered.

What? She's still showering? How long does she need to take a shower?

I remember the time when she was taking a shower for such a long time when I had somebody's diary in the floppy disc in a case. And there was the time when she took a shower and she got out early.

"Hakase," a voice, a beautiful voice was heard. Ai. I turned to where the voice was. "Is there anybody for me?"

"Ah, yes. Shinichi-kun is here."

"I'll be right there soon, Shinichi."

My thoughts were so focus on Ai. She made me lost in her eyes, her voice, her face, her touch.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I knew straight away it was Ai. I was right. But only, when she came down, I got mesmerized so fast. She wore a black, sleeveless turtleneck and faded jeans that fit snugly on her slender body.

"Are you done examining me, tantei-kun?" she smirked.

I didn't mind this time. "Yeah," I said standing up from the couch.

"Oh and, I didn't put too much perfume, right?"

I took a strong scent and got lost to it together with the fragrant of her hair. Not long later, I snapped out of it. "Nope," I said. "Just fine." Then, I turned to Hakase. "Hakase, you still have my house key, right?"

"Um, yes." He took my keys from the key-hanger. "But why do you need it?"

"I have a surprise for…" I turned to Ai. "Ai," I finished.

* * *

(Kudou residence)

"Seriously, Shinichi," Ai said, while I held her hand, leading her to the main room. "What is it? And why are you carrying a guitar?"

"You'll find out soon," I said, smiling while still leading her.

* * *

(Main room)

"Okay, tell me now," she said. Oh great lord, how I love that sweet voice of hers.

I brought to the couch and she sat down. I sat down next to her and got ready my guitar. But before I played, I kissed her on the cheek like last night.

"I told Ran (with Shinichi's voice) that I'm never coming back and I told her to find a new boyfriend. I even told her that I love her. But that was the old Shinichi."

Ai nodded slowly. I knew she was paying attention since she's a very smart girl. "But that still doesn't explain why you brought me to your house," she said.

"Well, you'll find out now," I said getting ready to play. And there, I sang.

I, never thought that I was so blind,  
I can finally see the truth,  
It's me,  
For you.

Tonight, you can imagine that I'm by your side,  
'Cause it's never gonna be the truth,  
So far,  
For you.

But can you hear me say,  
Don't throw me away,  
And there's no way out,  
I gotta hold you somehow.

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you,

You wanna touch me too,  
Everyday but all I have is time  
Our love's a perfect rhyme.

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you,  
You wanna touch me too,  
Every way and when they set me free,  
Just put your hands on me.

I take, everything that I know your wake,  
And I give my life away,  
So far,  
For you.

Can you hear me say,  
Don't throw me away,  
And there's no way out,  
I gotta hold you somehow.

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you,  
You wanna touch me too,  
Everyday but all I have is time,  
Our love's a perfect rhyme.

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you,  
You wanna touch me too,  
Every way and when they set me free,  
Just put your hands on me.

Tonight I see,  
It's just another day without you,  
That I can't sleep,  
I give it away, away all for you.

Hear me say, don't throw me away,  
And there's no way out,  
I gotta hold you somehow,  
All I wanna do is touch you.

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you,  
You wanna touch me too,  
Everyday but all I have is time,  
Our love's a perfect rhyme.

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you,  
You wanna touch me too,  
Every way and when they set me free,  
Just put your hands on me.

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you,  
You wanna touch me too,  
Every way and when they set me free,  
Just put your hands on me.

I finally finished my song once I stopped playing my guitar and I saw her with the look of amazement in her face. "Wow," she said, clapping her hands thrice. "I never thought that you could sing that well."

"Sure I can," I said. "That's why I've been skipping school. To practice my singing."

"Oh. Well," she said, standing up from the couch, "that was nice so, I'll be going now." Her voice doesn't sound beautiful anymore. It sounded, kinda hurt. I was right. She seemed to be sad with her head down, looking at the ground.

"Ai, what's wrong?" I lifted her head up from her chin.

She faced away from me. "It's nothing. I just, need to be alone." She walked away from me. "Goodbye."

With lightning speed, I quickly hugged her from behind. I didn't want her to leave yet. I even dropped my guitar and I think it was broken now. But that's not important. What's important is that I wanted Ai to stay just a little longer.

"Don't leave me yet," I said softly. "Just tell me what's wrong. I'll understand."

I felt a drop of water on my arm but I didn't mind. Wait a sec. A drop of water? Tears?

"Ai, are you crying?"

She sniffed. "If I tell you, will you promise to me that I should stop working on the antidote?" she asked.

The antidote? What does the antidote matter? What matters is her and I'm not going to refuse her request.

"Okay," I answered before I let go of her.

She turned around to face me. "Shinichi," she said. "I…"

* * *

{A/N: Hi readers! Sorry to disturb you but I got a review from my friend Katherine already. She says, 'Dear Eric, aren't you disturbing the best part of all romance stories?' Well Katherine, as a matter of fact, yes. Yes I am. Make sure you readers send me reviews too.}

* * *

"I… I…" was all she said. She closed her eyes and faced away again. "I love you."

My eyes widened when I heard that. She loves me. And yet, I was so blind to realize that. Probably because I was focusing on Ran too much that I didn't notice her feelings after all this time.

"You love me?" I asked, making sure.

"Yes, okay?" she said, shouting this time. She must've thought that I love somebody else. At least it's true. It's her, of course.

"Since when were you in love with me?" I asked.

She sniffed again, trying to fight back her tears. "Since the time when you had given me that blue cap when we were at the stadium. But that was when I just love you. But when you had saved me from the explosion after the bus-hijacking incident and when you told me not to run away from fate. I found out that, I was _in_ love with you."

She was in love with me. Well, she loved me at first when we were at the stadium. She then fell in love with me when I saved her from the explosion. She was in love with me before I found out about my feelings for her. Maybe that's why I was destined to be Conan.

I turned her head to face me. "Ai," I called. She just stared at me as I smiled warmly at her. "Happy Valentine's Day." No more words were said when I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her, this time, on the lip.

Her eyes were widened in surprise from my sudden kiss. But then, she let out a low moan and melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

My tongue explored inside her mouth to search for her tongue. And at last, I found it. It seemed like her tongue was searching for mine too.

We let our tongues enjoyed themselves for a very long time. I can feel her lip forming into a smile against my lip and I knew she liked it. I smiled as well.

My left hand went up from her waist to her hair and I started caressing it. The scent of her hair smelled just like her perfume. As for my right hand, it dropped down to her thigh and, just like I did to her hair, I caressed her thigh as well.

I moaned this time and twist the kiss to let my tongue taste her inner cheeks. Her hands then slid themselves from my neck to my shoulders and she pulled me closer as she let out another moan, only louder.

I pushed her on the couch, making me lying on her as I deepened the kiss. I tasted her saliva and find it sweet. My tongue slithered back out and licked her sweet pink lip. I thrust my tongue back into her mouth after I was done licking her lip and let it enjoy itself by playing with hers.

Her arms than made her hands held on to the back of my head and pulled me closer as our kiss deepened and she let out a louder moan from before as I started caressing her hair at the same time pulling her closer. I was drinking her saliva and I knew her tongue was at my teeth because I felt it so I let out a moan as well. I have to admit, hers is louder than mine.

She slid her hands down from the back of my head to my chest and pushed me away gently, trying to get some air. For me, I wasn't wasting any chances since she was still holding on to the back of my head.

I continued kissing her but on the bottom lip this time and she moaned again. I could feel her taking in some air as she kept her hold on the back of my head.

My head went down from her lip and I started kissing her neck as I trailed it. She whimpered in reply and giggled. Maybe because I was tickling her. I smiled again because I have never heard such beautiful giggle in my life.

I went back up and kissed her lip again but she pushed me away, gently, again. This time, I let her do what she wants. I knew I made the right choice because she had started kissing my neck just like I did to her. I have to admit it. It was kinda ticklish.

After she was done, both of us glanced at each other in the eyes and continued kissing again, only with more passion and well, with more moans from both of us.

No words were needed. We already knew our answer when we first kissed. Valentine's Day was the best in my life. And you know what happens when the ending of all romance stories are near. It soon ends after a kiss.

**[THE END]**

* * *

A/N: Do you all like it? This story is actually true. Well, about the date only. This is actually the time I had with my girlfriend. But there was no kissing or singing songs. We just went to a movie. Just review to me by clicking that button down there.

~Signed, yours faithfully and painfully~  
Eric Jiun (AKA Holy Warrior/Asian Curse)

* * *


End file.
